


❤❄Christmas kisses❄❤

by LilTeddyBear



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Got7 on crack, Kisses, Love, M/M, Multi, crackheads, jinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTeddyBear/pseuds/LilTeddyBear
Summary: Jinyoung sits in his flowershop waiting for his exhausting shift to be over when a flirty hot customer comes in.





	1. Flirty Customer?

****

**_Headache_ 😑😝**

**_Hyunnngggg???_ **

**_Asshole_ 😒👌**

**_No._ **

****

**_Headache_ 😑😝 😤**

**_I didn't even ask you yet-_ **

****

**_Asshole_ 😒👌**

**_I know, but I also know Its going to be a no to that question._ **

****

**_Headache_ 😑😝**

**UR so fucking _annoying_**

****

**_Asshole_ 😒👌**

**_Say that again and you better sleep with your eyes open._ **

**_~_ **

Putting his phone down Jinyoung put his head on the counter with a groan. Business had been booming since the Holiday's were here. It actually surprised him a bit though. He didn't think lots of people would come and buy flowers for Christmas. But wrong he was.

Exhausted he lifted his head when he heard the bells jingle from the door. Startled Jinyoung tried to catch himself from falling out the chair. He slid up slowly his eyes just above to counter to meet with the customer’s.

“Pfft, Hey are you ok? I'm sorry did I startled you?” The customer spurt out trying not to laugh.

Jinyoung’s face turned a tint pink feeling embarrassed as he stood up and dusted himself off.

“It isn't funny” Jinyoung pouted.

The customer grinned sheepishly. And with another chuckle he couldn't hold it in anymore.

“I'm sorry. It’s just that was really cute”

Jinyoung looked at the unknown man, he was short, messy blond hair, chestnut brown eyes, soft looking skin, pink lips, a few ear piercings. He was actually pretty hot. But he didn't realize he was staring still he saw a hand wave in front of his face.

“Helloo~? You like what you see?” The boy winked, his grin growing a little widder.

Jinyoung’s cheeks were now beat red but couldn't help but giggle at the boy’s flirtiness.

“Weren't you coming to buy flowers? Or did you come to flirt?”

He smiled. “Well first to buy flowers but now flirting” The customer answered now leaning against the counter.

For a whole moment they stared at each other Jinyoung could of swear that he felt some chemistry between them. But the moment soon ended when the customer’s phone buzzed.

A frown appeared on his face reading the text message. He had a sad look in his eyes like not wanting to leave.

“Ugh I have to go sorry. It was nice meeting you though!” He said looking a Jinyoung with a slight smile.

“Oh uh- cya?”

The boy walked to the door but before walking out the door he turned around and said..

“Oh and my name is Jackson..Jackson wang.”

Before Jinyoung could answer he was gone. “Jackson..huh” Jinyoung sat there for a minute to think about what just happened.

_**Did he just fall for a stranger?** _

* * *

 


	2. Dang I misses him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson visits the flower shop to see jinyoung but ends up seeing someone else.

“Damn it BamBam!” Jackson whispered harshly.

“Wait what did I do!?” “Just know your an idiot!”

“He-” - click.

Jackson angrily hung up on his best friend.To be honest he didn't know why he was so mad. Jackson had only met him that night , heck it might of been the first and last time. But deep down he felt like he had to go back to that shop.

When looking into those eyes..it made Jackson feel..happy?excited?joyful?He didn't really know the exact word for it. Jackson rubbed his hands together as his feet crunched through the thick icy snow.

The wind blew every so often which made it even colder. Really he'd only wore a coat with a very itchy scarf. Which he probably had to take back soon.

Walking down the other side of the street, Jackson saw a couple holding hands on one hand and coffee in the other. They were shoulder together and were laughing and smiling. It made him sick but it also made Jackson think about that cashier even more.

How when he got embarrassed he got all red and pouty. How his eyes crinkled every time he giggled or smiled. Just thinking of that made Jackson's heart warm up making him forget about the cold a little bit. But now he was sure..he would go back.

                          🎄

Jackson woke up that morning being tackled by his best friend, Bambam. Of course he was use to it so he saw it coming.

“Wakey wakeyyyy hyunnngg!”

“ Get the fuck off me before I punch you” Jackson groaned putting the pillow over his face.

BamBam pouted. “ you've been so mean ever since I texted you that night! I said I was sorry!”

“Shut up I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm mad because you're heavy-”

Jackson felt a punch to his stomach and gasped.

“You little shit.”

Jackson got up and tackled BamBam off the bed. He then landed a punch in the same place he'd got hit at. At this though his Best friend grabbed his checks and pinched them stretching them out.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry- I'm sorr- owww!”

Satisfied BamBam stopped. Jackson grinned taking this chance to get him back. His arm caught BamBam's head into a head lock while on his other, his knuckles dug into his scalp.

“OWWWWW!! OK!OK I STOPPED!PLEASE STOP!”

Trying to get away BamBam whined out of the top of his lungs. With a laugh Jackson let go, allowing his best friend to flee free. Getting a harsh glare afterwards.

“Anyways I never asked but did you ever get the flowers for youngjae's mom?”

“Uh..fuck I didn't! I can go get then today if they're open.”

With that Jackson looked out the window. The snow was piling up and it looked like a blizzard..but he had to get them today otherwise Jackson couldn't repay for the ones he kinda damaged.

“Ughhhhhh I don't wanna gooo though!”

Jackson whined falling face first back onto the bed. But then he remembered, what if that boy was there? Maybe he could talk to them more! And maybe even ask them for their number.Then if they become close then they could go clos-.

“Just get it over with man. Before it turns bad outside and we have to call youngjae's mom to tell her how we ruined her last ones.” BamBam face palmed.

“Fine..” Jackson sat up and looked for some clean clothes on the floor. Living with BamBam didn't have many “qualities”.

Finally finding some in the corner of the room, he went to the corner to change.

                               🎄

Jackson basically busted into the door of the flower shop. It was so much ice outside.. He doesn't know how many times he almost fell on his face. Then on top of that the blizzard became worse so he couldn't even see where he was really going. He got lost on the wrong street like 3 times.

“Uh.. Are you OK man..?” The worker asked laughing under his breath.

The voice sounded weird...sadly informaleier. Jackson looked up to see another boy standing there. He definitely wasn't the same boy. He had shiny silver hair, chocolate brown eyes, bubble gum pink lips, many piercings on his ears. Around his neck was a black spike leather choker and he had blue painted nails. Jackson didn't really know why but the worker kinda reminded him of his Best Friend.

“Yea, I'm fine. It's just Cold as fuck!”

“I know.. And yet I still have to come here to work.”

“Umm.. Is that other boy here?”

“What boy?” The worker asked blowing out a bubble from his gum.

“The other boy who works here?”

“Ohh who, Jinyoung? He didn't come because he got sick. Why? “

It's nothing, just I expected to see him today. But anyways do you guys still have pink roses left? Without thorns. “

“We should, ermm they should be in the back of the third aisle.”

“Thanks.”

Jackson went to the back of the third aisle and saw one last bouquet of pink roses. Yes! Good thing I can today. Jackson thought to himself hurrying to grab the roses and pay for them. He brung the roses up to the counter with a sigh as the boy rang it up and told him the price. Jackson gave him the money and thanked him as he walked out the door with the flowers.Back into the cold, wintery, icy, blizzard.

                             🎄

                    - **The next day-**

Jinyoung stepped into the flower shop with a loud yawn.His black messy hair was everywhere. Just slipped on a pair of black jeans and a thick red sweater neck.not even bothering to wear a coat.Black circles covered under his eyes. Nose still a bit runny. He was still tired from yesterday because he was so sick he could barely sleep. It was a cold but sunny morning. Rubbing his eyes Jinyoung flipped the “closed” sign to “open” and went to the back of the counter laying face first on to it.

Yugyeom came from the back room of the shop to see his annoying best friend laying there half asleep.

“Hey asshole.”

“Good morning yugyeom..” Jinyoung mumbled sleepily.

“Someone asked for you yesterday? It was this tall dude with blonde hair, brown eyes, actually kinda hot.He basically busted into the shop.”

Yugyeom chuckled. “Wait.. Jackson? He came for me?” Jinyoung smiled as he asked a bit happier.

“Well not exactly but yea? Is that your boyfriend? You never told me you had one!”

“ No it's not.. I just kinda know him. Plus I wouldn't probably tell you anyway, you would probably hunt him down. “

“What!? Me? Nahh.” Jinyoung sat up to look at his annoying ass friend.

“Really?” “Yea I wouldn't hunt him down, just ban him from the store.”Yugyeom said crossing his arms. Jinyoung face palmed.

“Let's Just get to work idiot.”

And with that they started putting up decorations for Christmas. Christmas would be here in a week. But Jinyoung couldn't help but be a bit more happier to know Jackson asked for him.

Maybe he did like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry!! I was busy this weekend and this chapter was a bit longer than the last soooo my bad.anyways I hops u enjoyeddd!


	3. Wang gae Park gae

Jinyoung sat at the counter like usual as he stared at the clock.

3:45

He only had an hour left before Yugyeom took his spot. Then he could just go home and finally get some sleep or maybe invite JB over for a while.

Jinyoung hadn't seen him in months since JB went to college. Thinking about it now made Jinyoung miss him so maybe he would meet up with his old friend. Since he was so bored, maybe he could touch up the store a little bit.

He was sure it could pass the time. Jinyoung got up to walk over to some empty looking shelves to see what flowers he would set there next.

Jinyoung jumped hearing the sound of the bell at the door, hitting his hand when trying to move flower pots over. He tried to walk to the front to help the customer in need of service but instead tripped over his feet and fell.

Expecting to fall on his face he felt two large arms embraced him into a smaller figure. Jinyoung was face to face with the customer.

“ Why are you always so clumsy?” The boy smaller boy sighed.

Jinyoung recognized him immediately, it was Jackson.Why did he catch him? Why was he hugging him? Why was himself still in on him!?? What was even going on!? Not realizing Jinyoung stared at him, he clung onto him.

“Hey are you OK Jinyoung?”

Finally he snapped himself out of his little trance. Then quickly let off walking backwards tripping once again.

This time Jackson caught his arm pulling him up before he could fall.

“Be more careful! I can't keep catching you forever clumsy.” Jackson said sounding worried but a little irritated.

“Uh.. Sorry.”

Jinyoung rubbed the back of his head looking away. His cheeks filled with red. Jackson laughed putting his hand through his soft messy hair.

“You're always falling when I see you.” “You can't say “ always “ it was one time you saw me!” Jinyoung argued. “There most likely will be more times.”

Jackson winked, a grin picking up showing his pearly white teeth. Jinyoung couldn't help but smile and giggle. He didn't exactly know why but Jackson made him really Happy.

“So why did you come this time Jackson Wang.”

“To see you and get your number.” At that Jinyoung couldn't help but blush a little bit more.

“ We only met once and you're trying to hit on me?”

“What can I say? You're too cute not to hit on jinyoung~”

“How do you even know my name? I never told you.” Jinyoung questioned ignoring the flirty comment.

“Your friend basically told me but I don't know your last name?” Jackson answered back.

“It's Park, Park Jinyoung.” “Well can I get your number Park Jinyoung? ~”

Jinyoung sighed giving up to even say no. It's not that he didn't want to but like he knew this boy wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

“Sure, uh do you have your phone?”

“Yea.” Jackson nodded and got his phone from his pocket

“82 2- 423- 7690 “

“Thank you very much~.” Jackson added as he typed up the number saving it to his phone.

Speaking of numbers.. Jinyoung thought. His shift was probably almost over by now. Pulling out his phone Jinyoung saw he had an hour and thirty minute left of work. He groaned, one hour and thirty more minutes of being bored..that is if Jackson left.

“What's wrong?” Jackson asked still having that annoying grin on his face.

“ Well nothing except that I have an hour and a half or work left. And It's going by slow.”

Jinyoung answered very annoyed by his grin now.

“Welllll, if you want I could stay?” Jackson suggested.

Jinyoung went back to the back of the counter and sat down leaning onto the counter. “Sure, I don't care”

Deep down Jinyoung was happy he stayed but tried to stay calm. He didn't want Jackson to think he was crushing on him or any thing. Not like he was anyway..at least he thought so.. Kinda.

                                🎄

“Pfft oh my god that happened to you ?That's so sad!” Jinyoung chuckled.

It was now 8:00 pm. Jinyoung texted his best friend not to come in a few hours ago because the was had it. But really he just wanted to talk to Jackson. Plus nobody would come past 6:00.

“Yea, then the girl just came and slapped the shit out of him!”

Jackson told laughing, he now sat on the counter talking to Jinyoung about how him and his friend BamBam were being played by this girl. Jinyoung sat there staring at him with loving eyes. He starred so much that he didn't know he was till Jackson waved in his face.

“I have a thing for us” Jackson grinned.

Jinyoung face palmed knowing it would be something stupid and probably cheesy & flirty.

“What is it?”

“Wang gae , Park gae”

“Huh?” Jinyoung laughed confused.

“I say Wang gae, you say Park gae.” Jackson said with a serious face but jinyoung could tell he wasn't that serious.

“Pfftt, you're weird but fine.”

Jackson squealed happily and pulled Jinyoung into a hug almost falling off the counter.

“Well I have to get going..BamBam is already blowing up my phone.”

Jackson said sadly. “Aweee already? Ok, then I will see you…-”

“Thursday! I have work tomorrow..so defiantly Thursday.” Jackson said finishing the sentence.

“Well I will be expecting you Jackson Wang.” Jinyoung giggled.

Jackson got off the counter getting his coat off the coat rack by the door. “Yes you will Park Jinyoung.”

He chuckled wrapping his scarf around his neck. Jinyoung waved him goodbye grinning widely.

As he left Jinyoung sighed loudly.

_**Welp guess he is whipped for that idiot.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took me long! Hope you enjoy it!this chapter might be a little too dramatic though soo warning.


	4. Sorrrryyy

So this isn't a update! I'm just telling that ivr been really busy with family and things so the next update won't won't be till after Christmas. I'm really sorry guyss! Well byee happy holidays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise these will be done by new years

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! I finally wrote a Jinyoung oneee!!!I'm so happy. Anyways I hope you like it! I will be updatinh ever Friday! Byeeeeee


End file.
